Collide
by iSeaSalt Ice-cream
Summary: I somehow find that you and I collide. \\ RikuRoku
1. Chapter 1

**Collide****  
****Chapter One**

* * *

**Destiny ****Islands**** Bulletin Board**

_A friendly reminder from your principal! First week back at school always brings about new things and the biggest of all is _**_education! _**_Remember to knuckle down to get the marks that you deserve._

_Class times will be distributed by your teacher. Remember that we at Destiny High are hospitable people – so don't forget to show the new kids around!_

_With the start of a new year comes a new Blizball season! Check this announcement soon for updates regarding trials, teams and games!_

_Can the class 15A who participate in__ '_**_Magic Advanced – Inanimate objects; Friend or Foe?'_**_please proceed to the oval for today's lesson._

_W3lc0m3 bk MY sw33te5t. u r3turn3nd 4 n3W yr? I 3 u lwys mah $3x b0Mb._

**_Attention all _****_Destiny _****_Islands_****_ students. The Twifucks are here. I repeat: The Twifucks have arrived to Destiny High. Shit brown suits them, don't you think? Let's all give them the welcome they deserve._**

* * *

"_How ironic," _Roxas thought to himself as he stared at the school's bulletin board, "_Wonder how long it's going to take for the last message to be taken down?"_

He stood in what the others called the 'shit brown uniform', with his other friends around him. Having examined the notices on the bulletin board, the blonde turned back to face his friends whom were talking about their first day at a new school. It was an idea created by the Board of Universal Education to link two schools that seemingly hate each other in a bond of exchange. Namely that every year a group of select students from either Twilight Town College or Destiny High would go over to the other school for a year and socialize with the students. These students were expected to represent the school and do their best to make themselves as well known as possible.

At least that was the expectation. How it was going to work out was a whole other matter.

"Hey Twifucks! Hope you enjoy your first day!" Something blue and round soared into the air and collided with the back of Olette's shirt. With a cry of surprise the brunette stumbled forward as water exploded from the object and soaked her back. Hayner managed to catch her before she hit the ground, and with livid eyes located the source of the water-bomb throwers. Two kids on bikes - one with blonde, spiky hair that shot out on either side of his head and another with orange hair and a bandanna around his head. They laughed as they sped off.

"Hey dumb-shits; wanna try coming back here and doing that again?" Hayner challenged, giving the two his middle finger as Olette frowned and got back to her feet. Her tone was not at all happy as she looked to him.

"Don't encourage them, Hayner. You'll get hurt."

"So… remind me why we decided to come to a school where everyone hates us?" Pence asked, having sheltered his camera with his shirt when he had noticed the water bomb flying their way. He removed it again and quickly snapped a shot of the boys as they sped off.

"Because the subjects at back home sucked and I for one didn't think that Seifer was coming." Hayner replied, frowning lightly at Olette. She was examining her shirt and trying to wring out most of the water. She didn't look at the others as she replied:

"Well _I_ thought I'd be nice to end some of the rivalry."

"You just want more people to mother – that's what you want. Go on; admit it," Hayner replied, smirking as he poked Olette's arm. She reached up and thwacked him, beginning the course of their argument.

"I do not! I'm just tired of hearing the words Des-shits and Twifucks."

"_Sure._ But I'm sure you would _love_ to boss the others around. Come on, Olette! You're thinking about it right now!"

"I am not!"

Roxas shook his head, smiling lightly at the antics of his best friends. He shrugged lightly at Pence and spoke. "Well you know why. I don't need to explain that."

* * *

_The train pulled away from __Twilight __Town__ and sped through the expanse of thick, wide forest. Perched on the purple leather chairs, Roxas and his friends peered out as the landscape changed over the course of the hours. They were alone in a carriage, with Hayner, Pence and Olette marvelling at the changes the journey brought. For one, the sun began to rise higher in the sky – a change from the eternal sunset of their world. And as the scenery began to change, so did the fascination of his friends. They had never been to __Destiny __Islands__ before, since they had no need to travel there. Roxas, on the other hand, was used to the trip._

"_How long do you think we have?" Olette asked, finally turning her head to look at the blonde as the beach greeted their eyes. It was late afternoon, with the group travelling since daybreak that morning._

"_About half an hour," Roxas replied, using the beach as a landmark. He only glanced up for that moment, having been more preoccupied playing video games beforehand._

"_So do you know anyone there beside your cousin and Aunt?" Pence then asked, using the excuse of time to begin questioning Roxas about his familiarity with __Destiny __Islands__. The blonde shook his head lightly._

"_I haven't been here in years. The last time I came here Sora was at the stage were he thought shoving sand down people's pants was hilarious." Finding a save point on his game, the blonde sat the consol down next to him. "And when I was here my Aunt never let Sora go anywhere. So I never met anyone."_

"_Plus Sora probably didn't want anyone to know his cousin was from __Twilight __Town__, I bet," Hayner added, an undertone in his words. Roxas smiled slightly._

"_Maybe. He used to always tell me if anyone asked where I was from I was to tell them I was from The World That Never Was. Despite it being next door to __Twilight __Town__, people are much more open to it than us."_

"_Do you even know why?" Olette asked, scrunching her face up as she spoke. "I find it stupid how deep the rivalry runs. That a little boy would have to lie about where he came from so people didn't abuse him."_

"_I really have no idea. I guess its one of those things that just happens. No one quite knows why; they just learn to accept it. But I guess that's why were coming here, right? The schools and the towns want us to try and end it."_

"_If we don't get killed first," Hayner said bluntly. Roxas smirked lightly as he waved his hand at his best friend._

"_What's wrong, Hayner, afraid of some beach boys? Afraid they're going to attack you with their inner tubes?" He teased._

"_What? No! Don't be a pussy, Roxas," Hayner replied, returning the smirk. "If they try to mess with us we'll send their Des-Shit arses all the way to the DTD."_

"_Hayner!" Olette scolded. The three boys then cracked up in laughter, sending the brunette female frowning and tapping her foot against the carpet floor._

* * *

"**_Train 895 from _****_Twilight _****_Town_****_ to _****_Destiny _****_Islands_****_ has now arrived. Please make your way to platform nine." _**_A male voice rang over the intercom, as all around the __Destiny __Islands__ Station people made their way to various locations. Either to board a train out or to pick up loved ones. Or in this case, to pick up the exchange students that were due to arrive from __Twilight __Town__. In this crowd of people stood a middle-aged woman with long brown hair tied up into one long plat at the back of her head. Her face was a little worn, but the wrinkles were curled into smile and laughter lines instead of anger. At the sound of the intercom she turned to her son – a teenage boy with spiky hair and tanned skin. His face curled downwards at the announcement._

"_Come on, Sora! We promised Roxas we'd meet him on the platform."_

"_You promised, Mum. I didn't agree to anything," came his reply. While normally a cheery, upbeat boy, Sora couldn't help but fear that his appearance at the station today could very well spell a motion of disaster at school. Despite the fact that everyone knew his cousin was one of the arrivals, he couldn't help but worry they thought he was going to beat Roxas up the moment he arrived. And he couldn't rely on his best friends to pull him out._

"_Oh don't be like that. Aren't you excited? We haven't seen him since… well…"_

"_Yeah; let's just go, okay?" Sora pushed himself off the wall and walked in the direction of Platform Nine. His eyes scanned the people around him, trying to find a trace of a person that might think of saying something to him about meeting the Twifucks. Sora's mother sighed, rolling her eyes before she hurried after her son. Unlike the rest of Destiny Islands, it seemed, she was more than happy to host a Twilight Town student, whether it be her nephew or not. Mrs. Hikari was not one to judge based on a petty issue like a town._

"_Do you see him?" She then asked, once they had arrived at the platform. Sora shrugged, making Mrs. Hikari lightly flick him on the arm in reprimand and look around herself._

"_Oh, there he is! Oh my god; he's grown so much!"_

"**_Here she goes." _**_Sora thought, but the sight of his younger cousin didn't make the frown deepen. On the contrary – now seeing the familiar yellow spikes and almost identical blue eyes, Sora couldn't help the tiny smile that crossed his face._

"_Roxas! TwiMoron!" He called out. Not to swear in front of his dear old mother, Sora raised a hand into the air to catch the blonde's attention. Roxas looked up from where he had been, having been trying to yank a bag from the luggage compartment for Olette._

"_Sora! DesMoron!" came his smart reply. Sora grinned, only to have the grin replaced by a look of dismay as his mother ran forward._

"_Roxas, look at you! Oh, you've grown so handsome!" Without regard to anyone else, Mrs. Hikari dive-bombed her nephew in a hug. Roxas stumbled back and uttered an awkward laugh as he patted his aunt on the head._

"_Hi, Aunty Hikari; you're shorter than I remember." Sora's mother scoffed and pulled away from her nephew, but her expression was still as warm as ever._

"_Have you got your stuff? I've got dinner cooking, so I don't want to leave it for too long."_

"_Yeah, just one second," Roxas responded. He used two hands to haul the bag out of the compartment and hand it to the brunette next to him._

"_See you tomorrow, Olette," He said. Olette smiled and uttered a "see you tomorrow" as behind her Hayner and Pence were chiding each other, which resulted in Hayner putting Pence in a headlock._

* * *

_The trip home was slightly more awkward._

"_So how have you been, Roxas? Last we heard you had been pulled out of the OA?"_

"_Yeah," Roxas said, staring out the window._

"_How are you enjoying __Twilight__Town__College__?"_

"_It's good."_

"_That Olette girl… she's one of your friends?"_

"_She, Hayer and Pence, yeah."_

"_And you all wanted to come to __Destiny__Islands__ for a year?"_

"_Mmhmm."_

"_Well I'm proud of you, for one. It's nice to think that you can put everything behind you and have friends who are going through the same things…" Sora's mother continued, but Roxas wasn't really paying attention. He glanced to the seat beside him, where Sora was twiddling his thumbs and basically looking out of place. He hadn't said much beside his TwiMoron comment when Roxas had arrived. But the blonde wasn't going to try to make conversation with him either._

* * *

"_I won't be able to protect you."_

_Roxas was tying his shoelace when Sora stood over him. It was their first day, right before school, and Mrs. Hikari had offered to drive Roxas to school so he knew where he was going._**_"Plus I want to make sure that all your little friends are there so you have someone to talk to,"_**_ Her voice echoed._

"_Why do you think I need protection, Sora?" Roxas gave a smile as he looked up. The brunette's face was far more serious. His eyes were narrowed and his mouth turned down. Roxas would have almost thought him to be worried. He straightened up to the other's height._

"_I know we're cousins and all, but if something happens I'm not dragging your ass out a raging inferno -" Sora began. Roxas cut him off._

"_You won't need too. I can look after myself. I have before." Sora looked nervous. Roxas wasn't sure if it was genuine concern for the welfare of himself or of Sora's apparent popularity. Not that the blonde really had an idea of how popular Sora was. He assumed the spiky haired teenager was fairly well liked._

"_Look; I'm not going to hunt for trouble. If someone wants to start shit with me then of course I'm going to retaliate."_

"_That's what I'm afraid of," Sora mumbled._

* * *

"Wait - what!" Roxas' eyes were wide as he stared at the piece of paper in his hand. "Come on Pence - look again - Who do you have math with?"

"This is the third time I've looked and it hasn't changed. I'm still not with Mr. Merlin."

Roxas couldn't believe this. It was lunchtime, and the blonde and his friends sat in the back of the cafeteria with the rest of the Twilight Town College kids. All around them the Destiny High students eyed them, but no one seemed game to approach. Apart from a few snide comments and the attack on Olette that morning, everything seemed relatively calm.

"Have you asked Seifer or anyone?" Hayner asked. Roxas nodded miserably.

"Yeah. He called me chicken wuss and said that even if he did he was "fucking ditching that piece of crap". How is it that no one is in this one math class?"

"No idea. Bad luck to you, man," Hayner replied. Roxas put his head in his hands.

"Oh don't be like that," Olette scolded, "You might find someone there you like."

* * *

_I said this before. I don't think this is working out. You're my best friend, but I can't lie to myself._

The young man with the sliver haired stared at his phone blankly. He didn't look upset or happy about the news. Instead he lent up against the back wall of the school as he typed the reply on his phone.

I know. I'm sorry to put you though this.

And with the ringing of the bell, Riku slipped the phone into his pocket before walking to class.

* * *

Roxas tried to make sure he was the first in the room.

This was for a number of reasons. One, he didn't want to be late to class and make a fool of himself; second, he didn't want to get there on time to have to fight with people about where he could sit or have people stare at him as he entered.

So he managed to find the class on time, and had located a seat at the back of the class. It was eerie being alone for the first few minutes, but people began to trickle in. They all stared, which Roxas responded to by widening his eyes as if he was surprised at them and getting more comfortable in his seat. It was only when the clock ticked closer to the start of class that problems started.

The cause was a young male, older than Roxas. Seawater green eyes hidden behind silver hair, the "king" of Destiny High – as he was 'lovingly' dubbed - walked over to Roxas' table. When there, he smirked, sitting himself next to Roxas and turning so he could rest his legs on the blonde's table.

"So, Twilight, shit brown your favourite colour, or are you just that much of an attention whore?"

* * *

OOC|| OH GOD. I WHORED THE FIRST PARAGRAPH OUT.

This lovely piece of work was inspired by a roleplay I did about a year or so ago. Yay for RikuRoku~!

Comments and such are loved and welcomed. Constructive criticism is also adored. Flamers will be laughed at.

I own nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Collide****  
****Chapter Two**

* * *

In Roxas' eyes, from the first moment that he had seen Riku, he was sure that he was going to hate the silver-haired teenager.

He sat next to Roxas looking like he was king of the world, while the thoughts running through the blonde's head ran along the lines of "stick up his ass," and "jerk-off". It wasn't too hard, given the many descriptions of Riku Roxas had gotten throughout the day, to work out that the guy before him and the guy everyone was talking about was the same thing. Roxas just gave a snide little smile as he shrugged and lent back in his seat.

"I don't know, Des-shit, could be the stink from your shoes doing everything." Roxas wasn't going to give some stupid kid from Destiny Islands the joy in picking on him. He kept the smile on his face. "Besides what's the "king" doing in a lower math class? Not very bright are we?"

Riku made no effort to look as if though the comments from Roxas fazed him. Instead he grinned and adjusted his position so the dirt from his shoes fell into Roxas' book.

"First day at school and you know who to watch out for already. You're smarter than the rest of them, Twilight."

"The name's Roxas. Not Twilight. Got it?" Roxas didn't understand what Riku meant by "rest of them", but he let it slide. Instead he eyed his book and began to wonder how long it would take before he would shove the older boy's legs of his table.

"Better watch your mouth then, Roxas - wouldn't want you to get into any trouble." Roxas was sorely tempted to test fate with a comment but was cut short. Instead he was interrupted by an old man bumbling into the room. Eccentric wasn't even the right word to describe him. The blonde couldn't even pinpoint his age. He was a short man with a long white beard clad in a blue cloak, witch-like hat and shoes. Donned with a pair of glasses and a long wand, Mr. Merlin walked into the room.

"O-Oh; hello class! Nice to see you all after the holidays – I hope you've been enjoying yourselves." The wizard placed the brown bag he had with him on the desk out the front and began to extract his things for the lesson. "I myself went to the Land Of Dragons. Fascinating place – the emperor was most hospitable… Mr. Akeru, could you please get your legs off the table?"

"Whatever you say, sir," Riku replied, a smug expression on his face. He took his feet of the table, but not before he used the back of his shoe to knock Roxas' book on the floor.

"Servants obeying the king, wouldn't you say?" Riku asked, smirking as Roxas swore under his breath and leaned over to pick his book up. Mr. Merlin didn't notice, having turned his back to write some notes up on the board.

"Do they help you with the stick up your ass too?" Roxas asked. Riku wasn't really a "king". People in Destiny Islands high just called him that because he was one of the most well liked people. Roxas didn't know why. He was, apparently, the kid that every girl wanted and every guy wanted to be. And boy did Riku seem to know it.

The silver haired teen didn't reply to Roxas. There was the faint sound of something buzzing in his pocket and the young man reached a slender hand in to grab it. When he withdrew the device he flicked to his messages and pressed his lips together.

_"__What do I say then? People will ask."_

Riku typed back,

_"__Tell them it didn't work out."_

"The Land Of Dragons people have a curious way with mathematics. For thousands of years they have used the abacus for arithmetic. I even brought one back to show you." Mr. Merlin withdrew an abacus from his bag and began to demonstrate with it. Riku wasn't interested. He instead glanced at the blonde haired Twilight Town kid next to him. Roxas had his elbows on his book, his eyes fixed on Mr. Merlin. Riku couldn't help but laugh under his breath.

_Twilight's got guts._

"So now with the abacus we're going to start our year on consumer arithmetic. That's right; we're going to learn about interest and calculating! Open your text book to page 18!"

There was a resulting groan from everyone in the class, but Mr. Merlin didn't seem to notice. As bright and as chirpy as anything, he waited until everyone had their books on the right page and then proceeded over to their table.

"Roxas Kurai, right? Now I contacted Twilight Town College and they said you had already done this topic. If you like, you can do it again or go onto the next topic on page 50…"

* * *

When the bell rang for the end of the day, Roxas was happy to get out.

He grabbed his things and shoved them in his bag, completely ignoring the older teen at his side. The blonde had spent most of the lesson going through with Mr. Merlin what he had done already, with snickers from the kids around him and the constant antics of Riku. If that was to be the extent of his year in Mr. Merlin's math class, he wasn't going to enjoy himself.

"Roxas! Over here!" The boy looked up, and grinned as he spotted his friends. Olette and Pence smiled back, while Hayner gave a more crooked half smile and pushed himself off the wall to greet his friend.

"How was math?" Roxas shook his head.

"Don't get me started. The teacher's bat shit insane and I had a wonderful run in with good ol' kingy-poo that everyone seems to be talking about."

"Riku?" Olette questioned. Roxas nodded.

"He thinks he's the best thing since Struggle. But hey; how was your class?"

"Not bad. Pence nearly got his camera stolen, but a girl called Kairi managed to get it off the kids," Olette responded. Hayner frowned.

"Yeah. If she didn't I would have punched them out." Roxas laughed.

"So why didn't you?"

* * *

There wasn't much to do when you didn't know the town. Once the four had been to their lockers they headed down town. When they reached the mall they changed out of their uniforms and explored. Here, unless you paid attention to the faces of the Twilight Town kids, they didn't stand out. Roxas had sent a message to Sora telling him he would be late, to which his cousin replied with "_Whatever. Dinner is at 7."_

"So, right, after you left," Hayner replied, grinning from ear to ear. "Pence is looking around for his family when this woman starts screaming out "Peace! Peace!" Everyone thought she was fucking crazy."

"Turns out Pence's name was spelt wrong," Olette said in between laughs, "We said he should ask if her last name was Hari. Turns out it was."

Pence was red in the face, playing with his ice cream and stirring the remains in his cup, but he smiled good-naturedly at Roxas who had lost it and was laughing just as hard as the other two.

"But how… in the world… can you get Peace out of Pence?"

"There's a one letter difference. It could work!"

Roxas laughed again and Pence shook his head, chuckling a little himself. "You should have seen her on the ride home. She was telling me how glad she was that my name was somewhat normal."

"Somewhat? Then what the hell is normal?" Hayner asked.

"I don't know. Harry?"

"I think Roxas is normal," Roxas replied. Olette giggled and Hayner put a palm to his face.

"Right; because I know a thousand Roxas'. One fucking idiot is enough for me."

"Oh, thanks!"

They all laughed again as Roxas' phone buzzed. He withdrew his phone out of his pocket.

"Shit! It's 7:10!"

"What? You're serious?" Olette exclaimed. She pulled out her own phone and checked the time. "Oh my god – it is! I gotta go guys!"

"Me too!" Roxas said, already beginning to leave, "I'll see you guys later!" He pressed the phone to his ear then as his aunt's voice entered his ear in a frantic tone.

"Hello? Yeah, I lost track of time. No; I'm not lost. I'll be home soon. No, no - don't pick me up…"

* * *

Roxas ran home as fast as he could, his shoes echoing on the concrete. There were two reasons why being late was bad for the kid. One: He had dinner and Aunty Hikari would kill him. Second: he was expecting a phone call later and he couldn't miss it.

Inside the Hikari household Sora sat at the table staring longingly at the lack of food. He looked up to his mother who just got off the phone to her nephew.

"Is he coming yet?" He whined.

"Be patient."

* * *

Seeing the house in sight, Roxas slowed his pace. Night had just fallen, the first of thousands of stars making their way across the sky and bouncing off the calm, ocean water. He considered that, unless it became overcast in the next hour or so, he'd take his phone out and make a call on the beach. It would keep him away from prying ears and eyes anyway.

The blonde jumped up onto the porch and opened the door, dropping his bag when he entered the room.

"I'm home! What are we eating?" Roxas made his way into the kitchen, but stopped dead in his tracks.

The silver haired teen turned his head from the kitchen table.

"Whoa! Twilight - you're Sora's cousin?"

_"__What… the… _**_fuck?"_**

* * *

**Clueless Uke**: Haha. I hoped that it wasn't too hard to work out the names. Especially when it came to Des-Shit. I hoped the Twilight version would give it away. xDD I don't quite know, to be honest. They just came to me.  
Roxas is a manly man. What can I say? :D  
No, no. Riku's just the most popular kid at school. Like "Queen Bee" he's good ol' "Kingy-Poo"  
-heart-  
Aww. Thank you. :DD!

As always, comments and criticism is welcomed!

**I own nothing. I wish I did. Copy write to Disney and Square Enix.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Collide****  
****Chapter Three**

* * *

_"No way! No. I've already gone through this shit at school. I am not having this when I get home."_

Roxas' eyes were narrowed, staring at Riku who had taken a moment to smirk at the younger teen before his eyes darted to Sora whose expression could only be described as shocked. His mouth was agape, and he stuttered to speak.

"Y-You two know each other?"

"We have the same math class," Roxas responded, his voice cold. He made his way to the table - the furthest seat he could get away from Riku - and sat down, crossing his arms as he looked out the window.

What was his luck that the guy he currently hated would end up at his house? Clearly whatever god there was out there hated him.

Sora's mother entered the room a few moments after Roxas had sat down, the worry lines in her face vanishing.

"There you are, Roxas! I thought something had happened to you. You didn't get lost?"

"Nah; just lost track of time. Pence was telling me a story about his host family. They thought his name was Peace…" he trailed off, a side glance given to Riku. He didn't trust that the silver haired teen wouldn't use that for something to mock his friend. But the silver haired teen's face was expressionless. Sora, on the other hand, looked at the two before speaking to his mother.

"You won't need to introduce them, Mum! Riku and Roxas already know each other. They're in the same math class."

"Oh, are you now? I hope you've been looking after him, Riku." Ms. Hikari responded, placing her hands on her hips. "Of all the people, I would hope you're not one of those conforming to hating the kids from TwilightTown."

"Of course not, Aunt Hikari! I'll look out for him." Roxas uttered a laugh under his breath, which it seemed only Riku caught because he looked over to the younger teen.

_So he calls Sora's mother his Aunt? How close is he to Sora?_ Roxas thought.

"Sora and Riku are best friends, Roxas," Ms. Hikari explained, noticing the expression on the blonde's face. "Since they were babies; they've been joined at the hip."

"Roxas would know if I ever got to bring Riku over when we were younger," Sora mumbled.

* * *

_It was back when Sora and Roxas were six years old. Sora was tugging on the sleeve of his mother's shirt, whining at the top of his lungs and trying to charm her with his infamous "puppy dog eyes"._

"_Aw, Mum; why can't I go? Just for a few hours? Pleaaaaase?"_

"_Sora, we made a deal. You can't go and see your friends when Roxas is here. Who's he going to play with?"_

"_Can't he stay here and watch TV or something?" Sora tried to bargain with her, but his mother wouldn't budge._

"_You only see your cousin once a year. Do you think you could spend some time with him while he is here?"_

"_Yeah, but Riku said that Tidus was going to try and swallow a live crab today! I wanna see!"_

"_No, Sora."_

"_Well can I bring Riku over then? Tidus can come to us!"_

"_Sora. I said no." His mother was starting to sound irritated. "I am not calling the hospital for Tidus and have to explain to his mother that the reason he's there is because I let him swallow a crab that you egged him on to do. You will stay here and play with your cousin."_

_Sora gave Roxas the look that basically said "I hate you; this is all your fault". But Roxas just stared back, his face blank, gripping the heartless figurine in his hand that they had been playing with._

* * *

Why hadn't he worked it out sooner? When they were younger all the blonde ever heard from Sora was Riku this and Riku that. One time he even asked Sora _"If you like this Riku kid so much, why don't you marry him?"_ Sora wasn't impressed, but Roxas didn't care. That was when they were about twelve and Roxas began to "develop his ego". That was the last time they had seen each other until now.

Sora's mum served dinner - steak and vegetables - that the whole group lunged into and demolished in only a few minuets. (Or, in the case of Sora, seemed to swallow the whole thing before pushing his vegetables around with his fork until his mother told him to eat them.)

However, the conversation seemed strained. Roxas didn't say a word and never made eye contact with anyone as he ate, Riku and Sora seemed absorbed in their conversation about how Tidus and Wakka got a detention for picking on the Twilight Town kids, ("You serious? Mr. Nowaki saw them throwing the balloons? Jeez; sucks to be them.") Mrs. Hikari tried to pretend she wasn't listening to their conversation but reminded them that there was ice cream in the fridge when they were done.

When Roxas was finished, he excused himself from the table and rinsed his plate. Out of curiosity, he checked to see what ice cream was in the fridge and found that Sora's mum had gone so far as to find him his favourite brand of sea-salt. With a smile, he took one out and grabbed his mobile from his pocket. He made his way back to the dining room.

"Hey Aunty Hikari, can I go to the beach? I've got a call coming in soon and the signal isn't really good here."

"Oh sure sweetheart; just don't go too far." Mrs. Hikari responded.

"Thanks. I should only be a half an hour at the most," Roxas said, "I'll see you soon."

* * *

It had been a long time since Roxas heard the crash of the ocean. Sure there was a beach near TwilightTown, but he never went. He kind of missed it.

He fingered the ice cream stick in his hand as he lay back against the sand. His phone was in his other hand, closed and sheltering it from any grains that might enter it. And he was silent, just pondering over his day.

DestinyIslands and TwilightTown… true no one knew why they hated each other anymore, but they still continued it. Olette protested and so did Roxas… silently. But why did no one listen?

_"Pride_," He thought, which was perfectly true – and fear. Why would you extend your hand to the lion's den if you knew perfectly well they would bite it off? The DestinyIsland's kids knew that and so did TwilightTown's.

It still didn't seem right.

Roxas groaned and sat up, looking to the phone in his hand. He expected his friends should call at any minute and he was surprised they hadn't tried when he was in class today. Speaking of class – his thoughts trailed off to the silver haired teenager back at Sora's house. It was going to be… interesting… having to put up with him. It almost made Roxas want to groan again.

Luckily for him, however, his phone began to ring. Roxas' face broke into a grin at the number and he clicked on the receive button and brought it to his face.

"Hello?"

"ROXAS!" About four voices screamed into his ear, making the blonde flinch away from his phone. He held it at a safe distance away and spoke.

"Fucking Jesus Christ, Axel, how many people are there?"

"Oh great; I see how you address your best friend. Fucking swear at me, why don't you? Dude, all the best - me, Naminé, Xion and Demyx. Who else do you think we'd get. Saix?"

Roxas couldn't help but laugh. Despite the crackle from the phone he could tell the voice of his other best friends. He guessed they were all crowded in Axel's room, the girls having snuck in through the window – the perks of being in a boarding school.

"Notice where you swore too and we'll be sweet," Roxas retorted. Axel just laughed.

"Yeah sure, buddy. How's Des-shit coming along? No bruises? You're on loudspeaker by the way so everyone can hear… Demyx, what the fuck are doing under my bed?"

"Checking to see how many petrol cans you have in case you end up burning the school. I heard it's big," a softer voice echoed from the phone, obviously Demyx's. He heard Axel groan.

"You idiot; do you think I'm going to hide them after I -" Roxas didn't hear the rest of the conversation before a light female voice spoke into his ear.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah, Nam?"

"Are you honestly okay there? I heard that the stuff that happens between those schools is bad. You know that we're all here for you, right? You just say the word and we'll all be here. Xion's telling me to tell you she's happy to punch anyone in the face who tries to do something to you." Roxas laughed and shook his head.

"I'm fine. The Des-shits are pretty shitty - don't get me wrong. But I've got the rest of the Twilight kids. We're all looking out for each other."

"You're sure?"

"Yeah."

"Roxas?"

"Mmm?"

"We miss you."

"I miss you guys too."

* * *

He talked on the phone to his friends a little while longer. They spoke about their individual achievements, news within the school and how much they missed Roxas. But when it seemed to be getting too late to stay out much longer, the blonde haired teen said goodbye to them, promising he'd email and call as much as he possibly could.

When he arrived back at Sora's house it was fairly quiet. There was the buzz of a television from the lounge room where Mrs. Hikari sat and the boys were nowhere to be found. He made sure to tell his aunt he was back, kissed her on the cheek and said he was going to bed. He made his way to his room, pushing the boxes out of his way that he still needed to unpack, and changed into his pyjamas. He crawled into bed, hoping that despite the time difference he's be able to sleep. He could hear Riku and Sora talking in the next room, but attempted to pay little attention to them. He squeezed his eyes shut.

"So I heard you broke up with Kairi?" He heard Sora say.

"Yeah. We both knew it wasn't going to work out…"

* * *

Sorry for such a slow chapter everyone! I've been so busy with schoolwork it isn't funny. Hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter as much as I did writing it (especially the phone call!) Thank you so much for your words of encouragement. :3

**Ariani Lee: **Thank you! :D I thought it was a mistake someone could make with his name. Just change a few letters and you could do it. xD;

**Clueless Uke: **Roxas is a manly man! :D You know, I thought the same thing would happen with the schools where I live, but it doesn't. Or at least to an extent that it does in the fanfiction. Ha. Me too. xD; But I don't think I'd ever name my kid that. I can imagine people asking me: "Oh, where did you get Roxas from?" "…A video game?" Awkwarrrd. Thanks for the feedback too! I'll watch out for that. Hopefully this section where groups are talking is easier to understand. I know how you feel too. Then I get all self conscious about my work 'cause I'm like: "but there are so many amazing authors when it comes to KH fanfiction and then there's just… me. D;

**ThePirateMage :**Oh no! D: -gives more fanfiction- Live! Liiiiive!

**cute-stack-twin :**Aww. Thank you! :3 I have many more of them planned. :D Hopefully this update was considered soon-ish? Maybe? -sweatdrop- Hope you enjoyed the chapter, in any case.

As always, comments and constructive criticism are welcomed. Flamers will be eaten by a Big Body.

**I only own the fanfiction idea. Everything else is copyrighted to Disney and Square.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Collide****  
****Chapter Four**

* * *

**Destiny ****Islands**** Bulletin Board**

_A friendly reminder from your principal! Shoving kid's faces into toilet bowls is not considered hospitable behaviour. It is called **hostility! **Teachers will be reading out the meaning of hostility verses hospitable in the dictionary today so that we understand the meaning. Suspensions will be put in place if we see this again!_

_With the start of a new year comes a new Blizball season! Check this announcement soon for updates regarding trials, teams and games!_

_**LOST:**__ A black iPhone with a paopu sticker on the back. If found please return to the front office._

_0mG /\/\y BBY! I mi33ed u! $3xy!_

**Oh my fucking god. You guys are still here? Grow the fuck up.**

_U CN N3v3R St0P OR L0V!_

* * *

Roxas was attempting to focus on his math, his eyes set on the board. However, it was hard between the kids that tried to throw paper balls into his hair and Riku kicking the side of his chair. He hadn't managed to get the back seat this time and he was suffering for it.

"Do you have Tourette's or something, Riku?" He replied coldly, after this had gone on for at least the tenth time.

"Now, now, Twilight; let's not make fun of the mentally challenged. They deserve a chance just like us." Riku then aimed a kick at Roxas' leg, which connected and made the teen cry out.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"Mr. Kurai, I don't appreciate swearing in class. Could you please get back to your work?" Mr. Merlin scolded, having turned away from the board. "Just because you're not on our topic does not mean you interrupt the other people in our class." There was a snicker from the students as the old teacher turned back and resumed his lecture. Riku chuckled and leaned over to Roxas.

"Yeah, Twilight; no one like a dirty mouth," He said, kicking his chair again.

* * *

The other classes were easier to manage. At least someone Roxas knew was in each of them, and then at recess and lunch the whole group of Twilight Town kids sat together and banded together. Roxas' last class was gym, to which it was Pence's time to groan.

"Oh come on! I'm no good at sport. Can I please just go hide in the art room?" Olette placed her hands on her hips.

"And what will that look like to the school? We're supposed to get involved."

"I can get very involved in the art room."

"Pence!"

"What?"

Roxas liked gym. Unlike the rest of his classes, it was one of the few that he could do very well in without practice. Throwing a ball, running around an oval - he could do all that with ease. Hell, even he and Hayner had competitions to see who could do what better. He turned to his best friend.

"Bet I can beat you to the gym room," he said with a grin on his face. The other blonde male looked up from where he had been tying his shoe. Seeing Roxas' grin, he smirked.

"Ha, in your dreams, Roxy-boy. Remember last time you tried to race me?"

"I swear you made sure that kid was right in my way. Why so worried, Hayner? Think you're going to lose? Wipe out? Aww..." He cooed, reaching out to try and pinch the other boy's cheeks.

"Shut your face and get Olette to count." Hayner slapped his hand away as the two grinned and turned to speak to the brunette girl in unison. "Olette!"

"What?"

"Race!"

"Oh god you guys. I'm trying to get Pence to come to gym." The girl frowned, grabbed Pence's sleeve and raised it to the air.

"One... two... three!"

And they were off. Hayner took the lead, bursting off in a wave of energy. Roxas was slower to start, but with a purpose. He was saving his energy for the end.

He turned back briefly only to see Olette trying to drag Pence after them. Pence looked less than enthusiastic about it.

* * *

In the end it was a tie. Only because both boys told Olette they had won, but she hadn't been there to see. They were mulling about outside the gym when a voice called out to Roxas.

"Hey Chicken Wuss!" Roxas paused in his conversation with Pence and looked up. He saw Seifer and his gang coming towards them, and a look of confusion crossed his face.

"What the hell do you want? Shouldn't you guys be in class?"

"Combined," Fuu responded.

"Yeah man! They said that our form have gym together; so you're with us," Rai said, scratching the back of his head, "Everyone has it at the same time, you know?"

"So you slackers better watch out – wouldn't want you getting hurt," Seifer added, grinning as his eyes darted to Pence and Olette. Pence looked worried, Olette peeved. Roxas gave himself a moment to let the information to sink in. So if everyone in his form had gym, both TwilightTown and DestinyIslands combined...

"I don't think that's our problem," He began, but was interrupted by something colliding into the back of his head – another water bomb which soaked the back of his shirt. He balled his fists and turned around to face his attacker.

"Okay, who the fuck did that?" He knew the moment he saw him – the sliver haired boy with another water bomb in his left hand. Next to him was Sora, a red-haired girl he'd never seen before who was tugging on Riku's sleeve, attempting to make him cut it out, the two kids that had gotten Olette with a water bomb on her first day and brown haired girl in a yellow dress that was laughing her head off at the scene.

"What's wrong, Twilight; bit wet around the ears?" Riku asked. The group all laughed aside from Sora and the red-haired girl. She threw an apologetic glance in their direction, to which Roxas saw it was aimed at Olette. He watched the girls exchange glances, confused at what exactly was going on. But his hands were still balled as he shot a reply in Riku's direction.

"What's wrong, Riku? Need to throw things at me to make a point?" Roxas and his friends weren't the only ones watching the DestinyIsland group. Seifer and his gang were also alert, readying themselves for conflict. "_Readying? They made conflict." _Roxas added as an afterthought. Riku chuckled, brushing his bangs out of his eyes, seemingly uninterested by Roxas' comment. Yet you could tell it affected Sora. He stood there with an expression better off explained simply as _"Please don't take this too far"_ while the red-haired girl tried to grab Riku's attention without much success.

"Who said anything about me throwing the water bomb? It slipped."

"Slipped? What a lot of bull crap -"

"Everyone over here!" A voice suddenly barked. It was sharp and sudden and scared nearly everyone in both groups. The gym doors were unlocked and a buff man stepped out to greet them. He was shirtless, clad in a simple pair of pants and holding a blue ball in his hand.

"Line up in a single file and let me have a look at you worthless excuses for teenagers." The groups disbanded and gingerly lined up. For some unknown reason, Roxas ended up next to Riku, but the silver haired teen didn't seem to notice. He was looking to the blonde kid next to him who had his own fists balled, eying the teacher with a look of contempt.

"My name is Jecht. You can call me Coach or Jecht - none of that stupid last name thing. You gimme some respect and I'll reward, got it? I don't want no pussy-footing around here. This is not play time, kiddies. You will work and you will work hard. You got that?"

"Yes Coach!" The DestinyIslands kids barked out in unison.

"Oh god," Pence mumbled. He had bad timing too. Jecht looked over at him and, seeing Pence's expression, stormed over to the black haired male.

"You got something to say, punk? Think you're better than everyone else?" He asked, malice in his voice. Pence shrunk back, appearing terrified that Jecht might hit him given the chance. By the way the man looked, Roxas wouldn't put it past him.

"N-No Sir," Pence stuttered. Jecht grabbed his shirt, pulling Pence forward.

"Then shut that fat gob of yours and give me three laps around the oval. Now fatty!" He threw Pence forward then, nearly sending the poor guy on a collision course with the ground. When Pence regained his balance he ran - ran for his life it more looked like. The girl in the yellow dress snickered and turned to the red-head.

"Bet you he can't make the first lap," she said. The other girl smiled; a sudden confidence in her voice.

"I bet he can make all three."

* * *

Pence did make all three, but did not look good in the end. Olette helped to support him, throwing dirty looks at Jecht when he was busy yelling at some other kid. He was testing out their general fitness, sorting out people who were fit and who were not.

The red haired girl also walked over after Pence had fallen to the ground at the end of his running. There was general concern in her voice and she talked to Olette when Pence couldn't find the words.

"How are you feeling?" Roxas asked, kneeling down beside Pence. The boy didn't reply - he just shook his head, white as a sheet.

"Jecht works people hard. If you don't pass his tests you might as well not come," The red haired girl explained. "No one really likes him," She shook her head, "Sorry Pence; I should have warned you."

"Roxas, have you met Kairi?" Olette interjected, suddenly remembering that they had probably never met. "She got Pence's camera back on our first day."

_"Kairi... Kairi? As in the Kairi Sora was talking about – the one that broke up with Riku?"_ Roxas darted his eyes up to meet those of the pretty red head as she turned to look at him.

"Nice to meet you, Kairi." Roxas got back on his feet and extended his hand out to the girl. She smiled and shook it.

"Likewise. Sorry about the water bomb thing. Wakka has a bunch of them at his house and keeps giving them out to people. I told Riku not too -"

"Kairi!" The girl turned her head. Sora was running towards her, alarm in his voice. "You gotta get to the gym! There's a fight!"

"What?" Kairi said, her eyes going wide, "A fight between who?"

"Riku and some kid in a beanie. Come on! You're one of the few that can talk sense into him!"

"A beanie... Seifer!" Olette and Roxas exclaimed in unison. They looked to each other, then to Pence who was attempting to sit up. "Come on. Let's go!"

* * *

It was utter chaos when they arrived.

Hayner and Rai were there, trying to leap into the fray to pull Seifer out of the fight. On the other side was the red haired male with the bandanna that had wet Olette on her first day.

"Come on, man; cut it out! If Jecht sees you you're gonna get in so much trouble," The kid tried to reason with him.

"Seifer, you douche bag, what the fuck are you thinking?" Hayner roared. Rai was just trying to avoid punches.

Riku and Seifer were locked in combat, throwing fists at each other. There was malice in both their eyes - a livid emotion that Roxas recognized instantly when he entered. They were locked in a tight circle of students where some were cheering, some trying to help pull each other apart and the rest either trying to avoid the situation all together or keep an eye out for Jecht.

"Come on, is that all you've got?" Seifer challenged. Riku just smirked and lunged at the other teen. There was the sound of someone being hit...

"JECHT!" A student near Roxas screamed. And just like that a large figure ploughed through the students and sent them flying. He pulled Riku and Seifer apart by their collars and began to tear into them.

"And what do you two think you're doing?" If there was anger in Hayner, Seifer or any kid in the gym, Jecht beat them by tenfold. You could see the veins in his neck bulging up with his anger. "There will be NO fighting in my class unless designated. Do you dumb shits get that?" He wrenched the two back and turned to look at the other students. They stared with wide, frightened eyes.

"Well? What are you morons looking at? Get out of my class. I intend to deal with these two boys myself!" Jecht barked. No one dare defy him. Actually, they all ran for their lives.

* * *

"That was some madness, huh?"

Pence and Roxas were walking home together, considering their houses weren't that far apart. Pence had his hands behind his head, thankful for the early end to his least favourite class. Roxas walked alongside him, his face thoughtful.

"I wonder what set them off?" Roxas questioned in response. He looked to the brunette who shrugged.

"Who knows? I'm more interested in the outcome. Man, Jecht looked like he was going to kill someone."

"He looks like he could," Roxas agreed. He raised a hand to his mouth. "How are you feeling, by the way? After what happened to you?"

"Fine. The good thing is now Olette will let me out of gym," Pence said, grinning. He stopped outside a large house and opened the gate.

"I'll see you tomorrow then. Maybe you could get the information off Sora? He and Riku look like buddies," Pence suggested, "I mean, I for one want to know. Hayner is probably dieing to. Just make sure you don't tell Olette." Roxas laughed.

"I don't plan on it."

* * *

Sora was silent when Roxas got home, an expression of worry on his face. This surprised the teenager, knowing that his cousin was normally bouncing off the walls even at this time of night. What surprised Roxas the most, however, was that his Aunt knew about the event. She asked Roxas about how much he knew, which the blonde relayed. He was busy looking after Pence and missed the beginning. But he did tell her about Jecht. She gave a tight-lipped frown but said nothing in reply.

They ate in silence, and Roxas went to bed early to escape the awkwardness. It was strange. One event with that stupid, egotistical jack-ass could force his family into silence?

* * *

Not really happy with the ending of this chapter, but I'm very excited for the next! I know a lot of people will enjoy it. As always, thank you everyone for your kind words and encouragement. It makes me happy to know that you're enjoying reading Collide as much as I am writing it!

**Cute-stack-twin:** I always reply to my reviews this way. 8D; I dunno why. I guess it shows people I do reply? I'm odd.  
I love Axel. :D I always think people make him way too serious. He's a prankster. He likes to mess with people.  
I hope this is good then! I don't think RikuRoku is well known. I love it.

**Ariani L. Serendipity:** Thank you~! Personally, while I do adore a good AkuRoku, they are kinda clichéd. Plus I'm sort of a XionRoxas girl if I HAD to try to stick to canon. (Because it leaves room for my first love, Sora and Namine. 3) So I tend to write them just as friends.

**MelodyofSadness**: Noooo... not the cookies. D:  
I hope this satisfies your craving?  
RAWRRAWRRAWR

**Clueless Uke**: Big words are good. :D  
But Roxas was the one with the stick in Days. xD Xion could pull it off, though. She's pretty hardcore.  
-containsherloveforXion-  
:3


	5. Chapter 5

Collide  
Chapter Five

* * *

There was heat in the room… lots of it - like a fire that was building up and up to its climax of heat and colour. But this wasn't a normal fire. In a cliché sense, it was the fire from within. You know that romantic bullshit of heat, passion and love? Yeah, that fire.

Roxas couldn't think; he couldn't breathe. All that he could feel was the hands on his body and the subtle wetness of kisses over his face. He barely noticed the sheets around them. If anything, they were hindrances. He was tight-lipped and eyes squinted, trying not to let any noise betray his emotions.

He felt lips up against his, sliding their tongue into his mouth. He did not object; instead he responded to it by letting his own dance with it as he reached up to grab their shirt. It pulled them lower to him, increasing the heat. The person removed their lips for just a moment and whispered Roxas' name.

He opened his eyes and met that sea-water blue…

* * *

That's when he woke with a start.

Dripping with sweat from head to toe, Roxas found himself lying on the floor with his blankets tangled around him. He lay there in the silence, catching his breath and assessing the situation. It was a dream; everything there was a dream.

"Riku," He whispered. That was the figure in the dream. Fuck. But why? He checked his sheets (which, mercifully, were clean) and lumped them back onto his bed.

"I'm fucking crazy. You are fucking crazy, Roxas. What the hell is running through your head?" He mumbled. Who in their right mind has dreams about the person they hate the most?

"Yeah. Batshit insane. Someone shoot me."

* * *

**Destiny Islands Bulletin Board**

_A friendly reminder from your school principal! Note that fighting in the school __**is not permitted! **__At Destiny Islands High we are cool and calm like the ocean, and we must show people this! We have put suspensions in place to deal with this!_

_**LOLOLOL. Have you seen the ocean? Fucking huge-as waves the other day.**_

_**Pretty sure Riku wasn't an ocean, then.**_

_**Who won the fight?**_

_The message boards are not to post irrelevant junk!_

_**OR LOV i3 N0T JuK!**_

…_Dear god.

* * *

_

Roxas only had to look on the board to find what had happened to Seifer and Riku. According to Vivi, Seifer's tuition was under threat ("Wait… does that mean we don't have to put up with his shit?" Hayner had asked, trying hard not to hide his glee) and Riku hadn't been dealt with very kindly either.

The day passed by slowly. Most of the time Roxas sat in quiet thought, trying to forget the dream he had last night. It was so vivid that it made his stomach turn. Did he like Riku? Did the thought of kissing the boy excite him?

Hell no! Riku was a prick. Everyone knew that. And he was sure being gay was going to be really valued at the school. But still Roxas couldn't seem to flush the idea out of his head. He blamed it on how awkward it was. He ran a finger across his own lips during math, pondering over a question.

_You're just paranoid. _He told himself. _Just think about something else._

Olette invited everyone to ice cream, but Roxas declined. He lied, saying that he was expecting a call from Axel and needed to go home. That night he logged onto his computer and proceeded to check his email. There was a chain letter, a newsletter from the OA and an email titled "Roxas!" from .

Roxas smiled and clicked it open, where he was instantly flooded with text.

_Hey Roxas! _The blonde could almost hear Xion inside his head and imaged her typing the words. His eyes darted down to read more.

_How is Destiny Islands High? Naminé told me to email you because Demyx splashed water on her computer and she had to get it replaced. We were going to do a huge email, but you know Axel isn't going to sit at a computer all day. :P_

_We're trying to see if we can come see you in the Christmas break. Nami checked with your school and the scholarship and they said that if your aunt was okay with it then they were okay with it. Demyx said that his dad could take us there when he goes out for his annual fishing trip._

_I can still punch anyone who messes with you. Remember that!_

_Love Xion._

Roxas grinned and clicked on the reply button.

_Hey Xion! Long time no talk. _He typed enthusiastically.

_Destiny Islands is okay. You'd laugh. Remember when you met Seifier that one time? He called you a black-haired-bitch? He got into a fight with Riku, one of the popular kids at the school. I heard Riku won. Which isn't good for our rep, I guess, but at least he did something you always wanted to do._

He paused. Was it right to tell Xion about the dream he had last night? Like Naminé, he told Xion everything. But something about this… he just didn't know how well it would go.

_Sora's mum wouldn't have a problem. You can't all stay at her house, go figure, but she'll be more than happy for you to hang out here during the day and stuff. I'll ask her further down the track, though. I think she's just trying to get everyone settled._

_You could always try punching Wakka or Tidus. I don't think they'd mess with you considering -_

**Crack!**

Roxas' head snapped up, thrown from his thought pattern by the loud noise outside. It almost sounded like it was outside his window. Getting to his feet, he made his way to the glass and proceeded to peer outside.

_A tree branch?_

A large section of the tree that grew next to Sora's house was lying on the ground. It was from one of the dead sections - Roxas could tell that much from where he stood because the wood looked brittle.

But something bigger needed to snap it. A bird or squirrel couldn't.

Roxas opened the frame of his window to lean out, but again couldn't find the source. He ran a hand through his hair, his expression narrowed. But when he couldn't find the answer, he shut the door and returned to finish his email.

* * *

_11:43_

That's the time that flashed on Roxas' bedside clock, the only light that illuminated the room. He was asleep, quiet snores leaving parted lips. He gave the occasional twitch. He was dreaming again.

"_Ahh! No. Not there. Because…" _He mumbled in his sleep. He rolled over. _"Mmm… no! Ah!"_

_**Thunk!**_

Like the crack earlier in the night, Roxas' eyes flashed open. But this time the sound came from within the house. Within his room. He shot up like a bullet and flicked on the light.

There in the doorway stood a dirty, bruised and wet figure.

"Riku!"

* * *

Kinda boring chapter, but I needed the lead up. :3 Mostly just Roxas thinking, but that's okay! Again, sorry for how slow this chapter was. I could go into the reasons, but they're just boring school/family drama.

**Rayne Destiny: **Ahh. Thank you! One of my favourite parts is writing the bulletin board. I'm always trying to find a way to make someone laugh because of it.

The school situation is kinda a reference to my own schooling. Because I live in Australia, colleges for you guys are my universities. So I go to a high school, but its name is _ College. You get those names a lot here. I hope that clears it up for you? I thought America did have sort of the same system. xD;

**Clueless Uke: **I wish I got the bulletins I write about at my school. (Minus the violent ideas. xD) Enough lip action for you? :3 I hope this isn't much of a plot twist!

**MelodyOfSadness: **and, and, and… do I get another cookie now? Pwease? =D?

Thanks also to everyone who has alerted and fav'd Collide! I didn't think my story would be nearly as popular as it is turning out to be. Thank you!

**I only own the story idea. Characters/settings all belong to Square and Disney.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Collide  
Chapter Six**

* * *

"Riku!"

The older boy froze in his tracks, having been trying to sneak out of Roxas' room and into the next. His wet hair clung to the back of his neck, and his shirt had become slightly see-through from the water. (You know - not that Roxas was looking or anything.) As he turned to look at the blonde, Roxas saw in his face he wasn't happy. He was furious.

"Shut up," he hissed. Roxas frowned and sat up further in his bed. Why, for just a moment, did he expect Riku's reaction to be any different?

"No. What the _fuck_ are you doing in my house?" He demanded, his tone mirroring Riku's. The other boy just looked pissed, and it started a chain of argument.

"It's not actually _your_ house, dipshit. It's Hikari's and Sora's."

"Oh really? Okay - let's get specific then. What. The. Fuck. Are. You. Doing. In. My. Room?" Roxas asked, drawing out each word like its own individual sentence.

"I come in this way all the time. Got a problem with it?"

"Yeah, I do."

"What are you gonna do about it?"

Roxas was ready to leap out of his bed right there and prove just what he was gonna do about it had it not been for Sora. Awakened by their combined noise, he had gotten out of bed to check what was going on, and stumbled onto the two. He walked into the room, rubbing his eyes as if he was half asleep.

"What are you doing in here Roxas? I'm trying to sleep and - Riku?" He mirrored Roxas' initial words when he had seen Riku, though not nearly as surprised, until he saw the extent of his bruises.

"What happened to you, man? I'll go get Mum," without a passing look to Roxas, he dashed out of the room, leaving the two alone. Roxas too was about to ask, but something caught him from doing so. Riku looked beat up… and worn out. For his usual cocky self, he did not look all that great right now.

Roxas heard muffled noises from further down the house as a light was flicked on. It gave the two some time to adjust before his Aunt appeared at the door. She too looked half asleep, just like Sora, but when she saw Riku her face instantly turned into one of concern, and she rushed to him.

"Oh Riku, you look a mess!" She exclaimed, wrapping the boy in a tight hug. In that moment of weakness, Riku seemed to crack. He hugged Sora's mother and buried his face into her shoulder.

"Sorry Aunty Hikari. Things kind of got out of hand." For a few moments everyone stood in silence. Roxas was confused beyond belief. This was… normal for them? Riku arriving at their doorstep looking like a train wreak? He glanced to Sora, who looked both worried and furious. Riku and Hikari broke their hug, and the woman raised a hand to cup Riku's cheek, flicking his bangs from his eyes.

"You go have a shower, honey. I'll make some hot chocolate and deal with it, okay?" Riku gave an awkward smile and nodded. Hikari turned and told Sora to grab him a towel, which the brunette hurried off to do. When the two of them where out of the room, Hikari turned to Roxas and gave an apologetic smile.

"I bet you have some questions?" Roxas just nodded and Hikari gestured with her hand for him to follow her. "Come with me. You can decide how many marshmallows to put in the hot chocolate."

* * *

"Riku's home life isn't that great. He doesn't like many people to know, but considering you're living with us now you have a right to know and have an expectation that this situation may repeat itself." Hikari explained, heating up the milk and dumping a tablespoon of chocolate into the mixture. Roxas stood a little way away from her, searching for the marshmallows in the cupboard. "We've offered many times for him to come and live with us, but he refuses. I think it's a boy thing. When the situation with Seifer happened, I expected it… but certainly not to the extent that it did. Normally he just crawls into the spare bed - your bed - and we see him in the morning." Her lips were pursed as she poured the hot chocolate into large mugs on the table. Roxas walked over with a large bag of marshmallows and generously tipped three of the fluffy treats into the brown.

"So he gets hit? By who?" The young man tried to keep his tone level, but he certainly didn't like what he was hearing. Sure, he didn't like Riku all that much, but it was hard not to feel sorry for him.

"His Dad. I would explain to you why but that's not my place. If Riku is willing, you can ask him. I'm just worried. He's such a sweet boy once you get past the shell and I worry that what happens to him will turn him sour," Roxas looked up. Hikari looked like she was about to cry, the images still in her head of a bruised and broken Riku haunting her vision. Roxas, hesitant at first, raised a hand and gently rubbed her back.

"He wont," he replied, attempting to reassure her. "He comes here all the time, right? That has to be respite."

"Y-Yes. I guess so." Hikari mumbled. She hiccupped and wiped her eye. "I'm sorry, Roxas. Seeing your Aunt cry was probably not what you expected in your trip." She gave a small laugh, in the hopes to make light of the situation.

"It's not bothering me," Roxas responded. He gave his own chuckle as Sora and Riku appeared at the door.

"Oh Riku, dear, how are you feeling?" Hikari asked, regaining her composure. Riku gave a small shrug.

"A little better. Sorry to wake you all up." He glanced to his left, a sign of his embarrassment. Hikari just shook her head and picked up the hot chocolate.

"You don't need to be sorry. Roxas was more generous than me and gave you three marshmallows. Don't expect this all the time,"

"Oh awesome; thanks Roxas!" Sora said, grinning. He leaped over and took a mug from his mother, giving her a kiss on the check before sitting down at the table. Roxas picked one up and offered it to Riku. The silverette forced a smile on his face.

"Thanks, man." He said. Roxas gave a small nod.

"You're welcome."

* * *

**Destiny Islands Bulletin Board**

_A friendly reminder from your school principal! Remember that the Bulletin Board is for posting __**news! **__Who won fights does not count as news and likewise should not be asked in the first place! We at Destiny Islands are peaceful people and we __**need to showcase this. **__If we find the culprits of this posting, they will be given detentions!_

**U W1LL NVR FND US. I l0Ve U Bbyyyyy!**

**I L()V3 U 2!**

I wouldn't mind if they found them

_This is what we count as junk!_

**Class CAB3 - Gym has been cancelled for today due to the examination of one of the teachers.**

Can Wakka Noswaki and Tidus Lee please report to the Principal at lunchtime.

* * *

Riku didn't go to school again. Hikari wouldn't let him, but it looked as if Riku was no state to object either. He slept on the couch downstairs, and was only woken up when Sora's mother let him know they were all leaving. Sora warned him not to tell anyone at school about Riku's condition, which the blonde didn't. What surprised him was how little trust Sora had in him. Why would he tell something like that to people? It would be like Sora blurting out his problems - the true reason he was here and the reason he had gone to the Organization Academy. He wouldn't do that.

Rumours were going around about the fight. Seifer was back, (Hayner wasn't pleased) and kept bragging about how he destroyed the "cocky little spitfuck." There was nearly a fight over it at lunchtime until Hayner intervened and told the older male to shut his face. Kairi came over, and she and Olette spent their English lesson chatting and giggling like girls seemed to do. She caught a glance at Roxas at one point and quickly passed him over a note when the teacher wasn't looking. He opened it.

_Sora told me last night about what happened with Riku, _The note began. Roxas looked up to see if Kairi was watching, but she was already back to talking with Olette. He looked back down. _Sora said he was okay but… did he say anything to you? Do you guys talk? It's just with what he's been through I don't trust when he says he's okay._

_I wish, _Roxas thought sarcastically. He picked up a pen and scribbled back:

_Sorry Kairi. Riku and I don't really get along. The only thing he said to me was thanking me for making hot chocolate. I could tell him you asked about him? _He threw it back over her head. When she was able to read it, she turned around and nodded.

"Thank you," she mouthed. Roxas gave a half smile and nodded in return.

* * *

Roxas had a free that afternoon, so decided to walk home early. The sun beamed down him, beads of sweat forming on his brow.

So, needless to say, he was more than happy when he got home. The door was unlocked since Riku was home and the air conditioner had been put on so the room was a pleasant temperature.

The silverette was sitting in front of the TV watching Paranormal Activity, and when Roxas appeared he didn't even jump; he just leaned his head back so he could see the blonde.

"That movie isn't even scary," Roxas commented, dropping his bag and shutting the door behind him. Riku simply shrugged, pressing the pause button so that the sound of the movie wouldn't distract him.

"Haven't seen it before," he responded. "I saw a lot of reviews for it, though, and Sora really wanted to watch it."

"Sora's terrible with scary movies, though. He used to get scared by the witch in a Wizard of Oz." Roxas paused, remembering when they were kids. Roxas used to compare Sora to the cowardly lion, grinning as the boy would protest, sticking out his bottom lip and hiding whenever he heard the green woman's cackle.

"_Well if I'm the Lion you're the Tin Man! You have no heart!" _An echo of Sora's voice filled Roxas' mind. He shook it away, his hair flying around his face as he did so. As he did, he heard Riku laugh, waving his hand dismissively at Roxas' comment.

"He still is. He just likes to act tough," Roxas gave a small smile, a silence filling the room. As it did, the blonde's stomach began to churn. Thoughts of last night and his previous dreams hit him. Looking at Riku, so broken and bruised, he was vulnerable. Nothing like he had dreamed. But even when he was bruised last night, you could see in honesty there was nothing stopping him from fighting Roxas. He coughed, clearing his throat as he spoke.

"Listen, Riku, about last night - I'm sorry for what happened. Aunty Hikari filled me in and I…"

"You're not feeling _sorry_ for me, are you Twilight?" came Riku's quick reply, turning his body around to face Roxas. This made Roxas avert his eyes, concerned that their meeting would make the situation awkward. But when they met - azure against seawater - Roxas found Riku's eyes were calm. They weren't hostile or looking for sympathy. That startled the blonde more than any reaction he expected from the older boy.

"No one deserves what happened to you." He replied, his voice soft. Riku just chuckled darkly.

"Yeah, well… someone had to keep your cock-head Seifer friend in line."

"He's not my friend," Roxas quickly interrupted. "You're not the only one who hates him." Riku raised an eyebrow in surprise, forcing Roxas to look away again as he spoke.

"But, uh… if I can ask: why did you guys fight? There are rumours flying all around the school. I don't really trust Seifer's side to be at all truthful."

"He's saying he beat me into the dirt?" Riku asked. Roxas nodded and the other boy laughed.

"I was winning," he said. He raised his shoulders in a shrug, a sigh escaping his lips. "One of the boys I was with in class…. Jecht is his father. His name is Tidus," he explained. "His Dad hasn't exactly been there for him. He was a champion Blitzer back in his day, but more recently he developed a drinking habit. The school lets him teach, though, because he's helped them win three titles in a row. As you saw, he thinks he owns the fucking place."

"Like with Pence," Roxas mused. Riku nodded. "Tidus was so embarrassed about that - without trying to show it to you guys. Selphie was trying to calm him, but Seifer got wind of the situation. Little fuck-tard said: "Wow, Jecht is a legend! Little scrawny brats and donut munchers don't deserve to stand in his presence. Maybe they all should just lay down and take his beatings." So I hit him."

When Riku explained, Roxas stood there stunned. He could feel his mouth forming into a small o, his shock coming across clearly.

"You're fucking kidding me?" To be honest, Roxas wasn't really surprised, but he thought Seifer had some decency. Then again, it was Seifer.

"Do I look like a liar?" Riku replied. Roxas shook his head quickly. Riku was silent for a few moments, before turning his whole body around again so he was facing the television. He picked up the remote.

"So, now you know why. Needless to say, my parents weren't impressed."

"Uh… I can see that," Roxas said, scratching the back of his head. Riku gave his own chuckle and then turned the television back on. The sound of the movie (or lack of) filled the room, and Roxas gave a nod to himself before making his way to his room.

* * *

Sorry for the delay with this chapter! I hope you all enjoy it, though, since it took so long to write. Mostly a mixture of personal and school issues - but they're a lot better now. :3 Thanks to all my new watchers and reviewers! Welcome to the crew!

Rayne Destiny: Sorry! 8D I heart you too, though. Haha, it's fine. America and Australia are different, so I don't have a problem explaining to people. Riku is sneaky! Also the branch broke. But hey; a boy can try, can't he? And yay! I hope your friends enjoy it!

Harada: Teehee. I'm glad you like it! I know, right? It's like: unf, get in my bed. D'aw, but we love you Riku; in all your beaten up hotness.

MelodyOfSadness: The bulletin board is honestly the bit I enjoy writing the most. xD I try to keep it as original as possible each time. COOKIEEEE. Yay, Xion~ She's so disliked by a lot of the fandom, but I love her. Actually I love all the KH girls but I write yaoi…

cute-stack-twin: I hope this is what you expected from bigger? :D Riku is a super creep~ And yeah. Seifer is fiiiiine. Trying to boost his ego, but fine. :3 I hope you like this one!

xSeiranx: The image of that happening, given the context of my story, makes me laugh so much. Hikari would be outside the door like: "Well, you wanted vocals!" -sweatdrops all around-

Roxas Ignis: More as you wanted! Now we all know what is up with Riku. :3

Music Fantasi: Updaaaaate! Aww, but I like cliffhangers. Keeps you all in suspense. :3

Next chapter should be quicker than the next. Stay tuned!


End file.
